


I Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On October nineteenth, the day that would be Dan and Phil's anniversary, Dan Howell went for a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, so I hope you enjoy!!

On October nineteenth, the day that would be Dan and Phil's anniversary, Dan Howell went for a walk. It wasn’t the best weather to be outside; the rain was falling hard, soaking through his hoodie in minutes, chilling him to the bone and making him shiver. Even so, he was glad it was raining. The raindrops mixed with his tears so no one could even tell he was crying, except for when small choked sobs escaped his throat. 

The weather was bad, but anything was better than his flat. The silence just reminded him of who wasn't there. It reminded him of everything he'd messed up and the one person he wished was there more than anything else.

He doesn't know how, but eventually he ends up outside his old flat.

Phil's flat, Dan reminds himself miserably.

He spends a few minutes just staring up at the warm glow streaming through the window, before he continued walking.

"Dan?" called a voice Dan hadn't heard in forever; a voice that filled his thoughts during the day and his dreams at night.

Dan stopped walking, turning around to face Phil, who stood in the doorway to his flat.

"Dan what are you doing out here? You'll freeze to death." 

"I don't know," Dan admitted. "I was just walking. And I..." His voice broke,betraying his emotions.

Phil's face went from accusatory to something softer as he grabbed Dan's hand.

"Jesus, Dan. You're freezing." 

Dan tried to protest, but Phil cut him off.

"Come on inside and warm up."

Dan reluctantly agreed and let Phil pull him into the flat he used to call home.

It looked different now--more stuffed animals and potted plants-- but it still brought back memories that he had been trying not to think about. Memories of "Hello Internet" and cat whiskers, of long nights spent curled up together on the couch, and soft kisses as the sun rose.

Phil led Dan into the living room where the fireplace was blazing. Dan's lips quirked into a small smile as he remembered how long it took them them to figure out how to use it. 

"Wait here," Phil said, interrupting Dan's thoughts. He left the room, returning with two coffees, one of which was pushed into Dan's freezing hands.

"So..." said Phil awkwardly. "It's been a while." He didn't really know what to say. After all, it's not every day your ex boyfriend shows up in front of your house in the rain.

"Yeah," Dan replied. “Almost a year."

"So... why are you here?" 

"I... I just" Dan's eyes began to well up with tears. "I don't know. I just miss you."

"Oh, Dan," whispered Phil, pulling the younger man into a hug and letting him cry into his chest. "I miss you too."

"You do?" Dan asked, sitting up to look at Phil.

"Of course," he said. "But you're the one who left me."

"I know," Dan mumbled, looking down at his hands. "I just thought you deserved someone better than me. And by the time I realized that was bullshit you had already moved on. I couldn’t just come back and ruin your life again."

"I never moved on," Phil admitted. “And you couldn’t ruin my life. I… I still love you." 

Dan had been imagining those words from Phil since the day he left him. “Really?”

Phil didn’t respond, leaning in and pressing his lips softly to the other man’s instead. Dan’s hands instantly went to cup his face. The kiss was shy and gentle, both of them relearning the feel of the other’s lips. They broke apart after a little while, leaning their foreheads together and gazing into each other’s eyes. 

“Just promise me that next time you’ll ask me before leaving me for my own good,” Phil whispered.

Dan couldn’t help himself; he giggled. “I promise.”


End file.
